


海盐柠檬派

by babababiu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babababiu/pseuds/babababiu





	海盐柠檬派

12.20直播结束后  
——————  
这里翻滚着火药味，黄仁俊双手叉在胸前跟李帝努算着账，“李帝努刚才直播你摸来摸去干嘛呢？那么多人看着。”

“仁俊的味道好浓”，李帝努答非所问，对着黄仁俊弯起他的月牙眼，手不安分的摸着他脖子后微微鼓起的腺体。

空气中的柠檬味重到让人舌头发涩，黄仁俊发情期到了。大概是经常逃掉公司安排的生理课的缘故，黄仁俊对自己身体变化的反应总是那么迟钝，就刚才直播那会儿，李帝努就被他这一梭子信息素搞得心神不定，但他自个就是觉得有点头晕，也没太当回事。

结束直播后李帝努一直在那动手动脚，摸着摸那，虽然黄仁俊觉得他有点反常，可思绪还在状况外，对着他一肚子气，“...？李帝努先生，请放好你的手，回答我的问题。”

其实发情的omega被alpha暂时标记一下就可以无事度过发情期，黄仁俊被李帝努标记过，只需要alpha重新往腺体里注入一些信息素就好，李帝努是认真上了生理课的那个，这些他都知道的。只不过对着眼前看起来诱人可口的omega,他并不想用这种方式来解决。他随便嗯了两声回了黄仁俊然后点点头，开始悄悄释放他的信息素。

发情期的omega本就敏感，李帝努的信息素渐渐萦绕在他的鼻息间，海盐清新的咸味让黄仁俊软了腿，脑袋越来越晕乎，身体窜上一股燥热。

黄仁俊不是个合格的omega，身体已经不适到这种地步，还没反应过来自己怎么了，一股脑儿把锅全丢给李帝努，“你..干嘛，把信息素收一收，我不太舒服...”

“要回宿舍了哦。”，经纪人在直播的房间外敲了敲门说。

黄仁俊正准备应一声，却被李帝努抢在了前面。“哥你先回去吧，我和仁俊还有点事，迟点我们再走路回去。”

“那你们俩不要太迟了。”经纪人说完就离开了。

黄仁俊晕晕乎乎的，眼前的事物都变得有些许模糊，他摁揉着太阳穴语气无奈的说：“李帝努你又想干嘛啊..我想回去，我不舒服不想和你闹...”

“仁俊pabo啊”，李帝努说完搂上黄仁俊的细腰，把人从座椅上捞起来，黄仁俊无力的推搡着，李帝努只好拖拖拽拽把他带到隔壁的练习室，顺手反锁上了门。

李帝努把他抵到练习室的镜子上，指尖穿过他的发间，轻轻舔咬着他的耳垂。敏感的地方被李帝努嘶磨着，李帝努呼出的湿热气息和着信息素钻进黄仁俊身体的每一个毛孔，让他迷失在这温暖海风之中，软下了身瘫倒在李帝努的怀中，嘴里胡乱哼哼着说着不要。

alpha的信息素在omega发情的时候相当于催情剂，李帝努信息素特有的咸味环绕着他，黄仁俊身下早就泛滥成灾了。李帝努一手伸进衣服里摸上黄仁俊腰间的软肉，一手探入他的裤子，挑开被穴内流出的淫液浸湿的棉质内裤，指尖在他那湿漉之地轻揉慢捻打转着，用戏谑的语气在他耳边说：“都湿成这样了，仁俊还不要么。”

“嗯...啊...不要..”

“不要也得要。”李帝努堵上黄仁俊的嘴，把黄仁俊细碎的呜咽声全数吞进肚子，舌尖与他交缠着，股缝间的手指插进了穴内，指节慢慢没入，搅着那柔软的肉壁。随着手指的增加，黄仁俊开始耐不住扭动着身体，想要把他的手指送往更深处。

李帝努瞧他这样起了坏心思，离开了他的唇，把手指抽了出来，脱下黄仁俊的衣服，将手指上从穴内带出的淫液涂抹在他胸前的乳粒上，然后嘴靠上前去啃咬着。

黄仁俊的裸露的皮肤贴着镜子，突然凉意让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，颤抖着身体。镜子因为和体温有了十几度的温差，起了一层雾气。本就想要被填满的小穴没有了手指的抚慰更加空虚，加上乳头被李帝努玩弄着，后穴的空虚感越来越明显，黄仁俊想要把埋在自己胸前的脑袋推开，手却使不上劲。

“怎么了？仁俊。”李帝努抬起头来，对上黄仁俊被生理泪水蒙上的眼，重新搂上他的腰，让黄仁俊紧紧贴着自己，轻啄一口还在嘤咛的小嘴，对着黄仁俊得意的勾起了嘴角。

“..想....想要..”

“嗯？”李帝努装傻充愣，扒下黄仁俊的裤子顺带内裤，蹲了下去含住挺立在空气中粉嫩的性器，舔抵着前端小口分泌出的液体，手轻轻揉着囊袋，就是不去触碰那让黄仁俊饥渴难耐的根源之地。

“这里想要..”黄仁俊难受的快哭了，把李帝努的一只手抓到了他的股间。

小狐狸这么主动还是第一次，黄仁俊这样，李帝努像得到什么宝贝一样，急迫地把黄仁俊转了个身，让他屁股对着自己，脱下裤子将早已涨的发痛阴茎抵到穴口磨了几下，然后埋进了黄仁俊的体内。

壮硕的柱身渐渐深入，一点点把穴肉撑开，填满后穴。李帝努浅浅地动了起来，每一次抽插都会磨过那一处敏感点，空虚感早就消失不见了，只剩下g点不断被碾过带来的酥麻感受。

黄仁俊后穴被李帝努开拓着，整个人趴在了镜子上，跟随李帝努的动作乳粒和龟头上下摩擦着冰凉的镜面，前端小口流出的前列腺液蹭到了镜面上，往地缘滑落着。性器适应了镜面的较低温度，突然被一温热的手包裹住，一冷一热的转换他差点就射了出来。

李帝努还在他的身后律动着，一手摸到他的性器上下撸动，有着薄薄一层茧子的拇指细细地摩挲着龟头上的粉肉，等黄仁俊快高潮要射的时候李帝努坏心的用手指堵上了他的马眼。“叫老公就让仁俊射出来。”

“.嗯....啊..快..快放手...”

李帝努见黄仁俊不乐意，停了下来又用力往前一挺，顶到了深处的生殖腔入口，过深的刺激让前端想要发泄的欲望越来越强烈，他闷哼了一声，把那亲昵的称呼带着哭腔叫出了口。

“...呜..老公让仁俊射出来好不好。”

听到了自己想要的话语，李帝努松开了手，扶上黄仁俊的腰用力挺动了几次他就射了出来。高潮后的痉挛，他一下子站不稳了，李帝努的性器从穴内滑了出来。

站着做爱太为难黄仁俊了。李帝努把黄仁俊抱到练习室的沙发上躺着，覆身下去重新让肠壁紧紧包裹住自己的阴茎。

从浅进浅出到每一次动作都能顶到生殖腔入口那一处凹陷，黄仁俊嗓子已经叫到失声了，身体疲软任由李帝努操弄。不断的顶弄顶开了生殖腔，腔口卡住了龟头，让李帝努把浓稠的精液灌注到了腔内。空气中绽开了一股咸柠檬味。

因为生殖腔被精液填满带来的的快感，黄仁俊又一次高潮了，泄在了李帝努的腹上，透支了体力昏睡了过去。

黄仁俊醒来时是在宿舍里自己的床上，身体已经被清洗过了。他望着漆黑的天花板发着呆，高潮后的余韵还没消散，挠得他心痒痒，手不自觉往身下摸，探进穴内，捣鼓起那一方软肉。干涩的内壁慢慢变得湿润，自己却总挠不到痒处，只是愈发难受。

似乎陷入了窘境，果然没有李帝努还是不行。黄仁俊抽出手指，下床去敲了他的房门。李帝努这刚关上门正准备去睡觉，还没挪脚，听到敲门声又开了门。

一见到李帝努黄仁俊就搂上他的脖子挂到他身上，小细腿勾住了他的腰，笑盈盈用着撒娇的语气说：“老公，仁俊想要。”

李帝努本来就还想要的，怕累着他，帮他清理完身体，把人抱床上了。眼下小狐狸送上门了，哪有不吃的道理。

“omega的发情期会持续好几天的呢。”李帝努说一句意义不明话，完了就把黄仁俊丢床上剥掉衣服，操弄了起来。

黄仁俊听到这句话的时候也是懵的，直到自己性器射出来的是混着前列腺液的尿液，李帝努还没有任何要释放的迹象，他才明白。

这谁顶得住啊


End file.
